Paul's Swan
by stubbendick26
Summary: What if Bella had an older half sister that she was jealous of? What if this sister is the imprint of a hotheaded wolf who is raising twin 5 year old boys? Follow Cora as she tames the hothead wolf, helps raise the boys, and fights her sister on what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

_**Name: Cora Swan**_

_**Age: 20 years old**_

_**Hair: Mid-back curly brown**_

_**Eyes: Light blue**_

_**Height: 5'9''**_

_**Species: Immortal**_

_**Power: Elemental/witch**_

_**Mate: Paul Lahote/construction worker**_

_**Car: 2012 Dodge Ram 1500 in pacific blue**_

_**Occupation: Physical/message therapists**_

_**Guitar/sings**_

I just pulled into La Push after driving for 4 hours, I just graduated from college and I can't wait to see all my friends again. I decided to see Billy Black and Jacob first before going home to my dad Charlie. I pulled into Billy's driveway smiling when he opened the door and stared at my truck. I jumped out and ran to him, I fell to my knees and hugged my second father.

"Cora? Good lord girl. It is good to see you." he said holding me tightly to him.

"It is so good to see you too uncle Billy." I said smiling up at him.

"You have grown into a beautiful woman baby girl. So how is college life?" he asked once we were settled in his living room.

"Over thank god, I graduated a week ago, getting my physical therapy degree along with my message therapists degree, culinary degree, baker degree, art degree, and beautician degree those only took me a year each. I was given a permit to make house calls for those who can't get to the hospital where I will be working." I said with a smile, Billy looked so happy for me.

"Dad whose truck is that?" I looked over as Jake came into the house as he played with his cell phone.

"Hello Jacob." I said smirking when his head shot up.

"CORA" he yelled running at me, he leapt in my lap and hugged me tightly.

"Good lord boy your getting too big for that." I said laughing with Billy, I looked up when the front door burst open, I stood so quickly that Jake ended up on the floor and I was ready to defend Billy and Jake. Three large men stood in the doorway shaking and looking around for danger. I stood up straight when I saw Jared standing there. I grew up on the reservation so I knew all the guys but hadn't been home since I left for college but still talked to them all.

"Jared?" I asked as I helped Jake off the ground, Jared looked at me the look on his face turned from confusion to shock. I smiled at him as he hugged me tightly to him.

"Cora is finally home" he said grinning I laughed at him then hugged Sam, I looked over to Paul who was looking me over, I smirked at him when he finally looked into my eyes. Everything shifted, I stared at him then moved forward and hugged him tightly to me, I had always had a crush on him but didn't want to ruin our friendship. Paul put his arms around me tightly.

"So how long are you here for this visit?" Jared asked, I looked over at him and smiled.

"I'm home for good Jared, I graduated, have a job lined up starting next week, and I can even make house calls." I said grinning as everyone yelled in excitement.

"Well since you are home we have somethings to tell you baby girl but can't be repeated to anyone." Billy said, I looked over at him then sat down on the couch where all my friends surrounded me. Jake had left two hours ago. I listened as Billy told me the legends again but also told me they were all true, I watched as Paul phased in the backyard, they told me about imprinting, and that Paul imprinted on me.

"Wow that is awesome, I guess I need to tell you the truth about me then. I am what is known as an immortal witch and my main power are all the elements. I am not dangerous and I have full control of my gifts and I'm fully trained to fight. I am actually faster, stronger, and have better heightened senses than vampires, I can do spells including making your clothes disappear when you phase and reappear when you turned back so you don't have to worry about ruining anymore clothes. I can even change you all into immortals; making you faster, stronger, better heightened senses, and better control of you phases. Other than that I am human." I said they all stared at me for a little while.

"How did you end up as an immortal?" Jared asked, they looked at me and I smiled.

"I don't really know, I think it has something to do with my genes since I never knew who my mother was. But I did find other elemental's who could only control one element and they helped me control my powers, then I found a witch and trained under her." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"So you have no idea what is going to happen?" Paul asked looking worried in fact they all did.

"Not really but I have been writing down everything that I discover. I have been bitten by a vampire once, apparently immortal's blood is poisonous to vampires since the vampire that bite me is dead. I have fought with vampires and won. I trained under the best fighters of the human world even the vampire world which was interesting." I said grinning the others smiled at me.

"When you were bitten what happened?" Sam asked, I knew he was worried about the other imprints.

"Nothing other than the vampire dying, I have no scars from it and no venom entered my system." I said showing them my arm where the vampire bite me, there was nothing but smooth skin. I looked at the time and realized I have been there for 3 hours and I still haven't seen my father.

"Sorry guys but I need to go and see my dad, I came straight here." I said laughing then looked at Sam. "Get the imprints together and I will change them so they can defend themselves, hell I'll even train them. It will give you guys less to worry about." I said kissing the boys on the cheek and left my cell phone number to all of them. I jumped back into my truck and rushed to my father's house where I would be staying until I had enough saved up to get my own house but I knew I would be moving in with Paul in a few months. I pulled into dad's driveway and smiled when he opened the door and stood on the porch staring at my truck. I jumped out and raced into my father's arms, I hugged him tightly.

"It is so good to have you home baby girl. When do you start your new job?" dad asked once we were in the living room, I smiled up at him as he handed me a Dr. Pepper.

"I start on Monday at the hospital as a physical therapists, but I have already started my message therapists home service well the advertisements anyway just waiting on the calls." I said smiling, dad was so proud of me when he heard I was getting two degrees at one time but ended up getting six. We talked for a little while then we brought my bags into the house and put them in my bedroom on the ground floor. Once my things were in my room dad turned to leave then stopped and looked at me.

"Before I forget Bella is coming home in two weeks." dad said, I looked over at him and sighed. Bella and I never got along because she was spoiled by her mother and she was jealous of everything I worked hard for.

"Alright dad thanks for the warning." I said smiling innocently at him, he chuckled and left the room. I sighed and looked around, I quickly unpacked my things and put my toiletries into my bathroom. The house house two bathrooms, one on my floor then the other one upstairs in between dad's room and Bella's. After everything was unpacked and put away, I changed into a black cami shirt and black tight short shorts then went to bed. The next morning I woke up, dressed for a day at the beach, made my bed, then went and had breakfast since dad was already gone. I put on a white halter and a low-rise shirred bikini with cut of short jean shorts, a navy blue strappy ribbed tank top, and ugg Australia Natassia wedge sandals. I grabbed my beach bag and camera before jumping into my truck and drove to the beach on La Push. I got out and started walking down the beach taking pictures but stopped when I heard sniffling. I followed the sound to a bush and looked over it, I saw twin boys no older than 5 years old holding each other and looking scared.

"Hey guys, what are you doing out here all by yourselves?" I asked sitting down in front of them moving my hair out of my face.

"Our older brother brought us here, some girl came over to us while Paul was talking to Jared the girl was mean and hit us, we took off then got lost." one of them said, I looked at them shocked.

"Alright let's go find your brother. I'm Cora by the way." I said helping both boys off the ground.

"I'm Ashton and that's Logan." the little boy with gray eyes said, I smiled at him. He looks so much like Paul.

"Let's get out of this bush." I said pulling the boys out of the bush while they both giggled. I smiled as they started skipping around me laughing.

"Cora" Logan whispered, I looked down at him, both he and Ashton were hiding behind my legs as a woman stalked towards us.

"You boys are in so much trouble when we get home." the woman said reaching for Ashton who had a death grip on my leg. I grabbed the woman's hand and glared at her.

"Don't touch these boys." I sneered at her, the woman pulled her hand out of my grip while glaring at me.

"Don't tell me what to do with my own sons" the bitch had the nerve to say, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Funny since I know for damn sure you are not these boys mother you are not old enough to have a 21 year old son. Oh yes, I know their older brother and I have no clue who you are but you will not touch these boys as long as I'm around." I said just as Paul and the rest of the pack came around the corner looking around and calling for the boys.

"PAUL" Logan called, Paul looked over at us and rushed over while I continued to glare at the bitch in front of me.

"Cora what's going on?" Jared asked, looking at the girl who was now staring at Paul sweetly and winking at him.

"Paul who is she to your family?" I asked Paul looked at me then the girl who was back to glaring at me.

"Nobody, I had a one night stand with her months ago she keeps showing up everywhere I go. I have a restraining order against her." Paul said as Logan and Ashton move to Paul and held onto his legs.

"Hmm, what is your name?" I asked the girl, Paul stared at me.

"Why?" she demanded still glaring at me and the boys.

"Because I can have your ass put in jail for violating the restraining order and child abuse." I said glaring at her, while Paul started growling making the boys run to me and hide again.

"What do you mean? I never touched a child." she said smugly, I grinned at her.

"Yeah right, I have pictures of the bruises on these boys, you tried to pass yourself as their mother to me, and my father is the chief of police. So how about this I will not report you if you leave now and never show your face around Paul and these boys. I mean it girl I will end you if I find out you went near them again." I said glaring at her and stepping forward, she backed up and ran off. I bent down and picked the boys up and held them tightly to me.

"Where did you find them Cora? We have been looking for hours." Jared said as Paul tried to calm himself.

"I found them in that bush over there sniffling. I couldn't leave them there so I decided to help them find their family, it is just better that they are Paul's brothers." I said smiling and spread my immortality to the men and decided to wait for the boys to be older before gifting them. Paul walked over to me and held all three of us.

"Cora I have a question" Sam asked, as we started walking to his house.

"What's that?" I asked with Logan on my back while Paul had Ashton on his.

"Do you think you could watch the boys when Paul has to patrol and Emily is working?" Sam asked, I looked over at him then to Paul who smiled at me, then I looked to the boys who looked excited.

"Sure I will just need to know medical history and allergies." I said smiling at Paul who nodded at me. We arrived at Sam's house, I went ahead and gave the imprints immortality and listened as Sam explained everything to the girls.

"What's the matter Cora?" Ashton asked as we sat on the couch. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Nothing little man just thinking over schedules so I can start training the girls on their new gifts and strengths." I said smiling, Paul had told me that his brothers knew about the pack and me so they would know who were safe to be around and who wasn't. I had agreed with him that it was a good idea.

"Cora when do you start working and what are the hours?" Sam asked, I looked up at him.

"I start Monday through Wednesday at the hospital then Thursday through Saturday for message therapy. 8:00 A.M.-3:30 P.M." I said they all looked shocked as Emily wrote everything down.

"So we can train all week after 4 in the after noon then all day Sunday if need be." Emily said, I nodded.

"I honestly don't think we will need more than a couple of days to train. We retain everything we learn, the first time seeing it." I said with a grin. I looked up as Jacob came through the door with his hair cut and a tattoo on his arm.

"Well well well look who joined the pack." I said laughing at Jake who stuck his tongue out at me.

"Is it true?" Jake asked, I looked at him and sighed knowing what he was talking about.

"Unfortunately yes." I said with both boys heads in my lap and I was running my fingers through their hair.

"What's going on Cora?" Paul asked sitting next to me after lifting Logan up then laid him back down laying across Paul's lap.

"My younger half sister Bella is coming home and we don't get along at all." I said sighing again then smiled when I saw both boys were asleep.

"Why don't you guys get along?" Jared asked with Kim in his lap.

"She has always been jealous of me, because of my looks, dads affections towards me, me being older, having better grades, or getting a new toy that I paid for. You name it she had a problem with. As soon as she finds out about my two jobs, truck, my powers, degrees, Paul, you guys, and these boys things will get ugly. She has to have everything I do, and when she finds out I have feelings for Paul she will come after him to try and steal him." I said still running my fingers through the boys hair.

"What feelings Cora?" Paul asked lifting my head up to look at him.

"I'm in love with you" I whispered, I know we just met yesterday but I could feel it in my heart.

"I love you too Cora and don't worry the imprint makes it impossible for us to cheat on one another." Paul said before kissing me gently, I smiled when he pulled away.

"I'm not worried about you cheating on me Paul, I'm more worried about how far Bella is willing to take things to try and get your attention." I said looking down at the boys in my lap hinting to what I feared, I always had a soft spot for children.

"No one will touch those boys Cora, we will all keep an eye out." Emily said, I nodded then helped Paul take the boys to his home after I gave the girls my cell phone number. I walked into Paul's house and smiled at the beautiful home, he really took care of it. I walked into the boys bedroom and grinned at the 2 cottage black full size panel beds, 2 matching nightstands with a lil' league lamp on each, 2 6-drawer dressers with mirrors. I pulled the Egyptian cotton sheets, one bed had a blue splash comforter on it and the other had a gray army comforter on it. I laid Ashton down in the army bed while Paul laid Logan down in the blue splash bed. After tucking both boys in Paul took me on a tour of his 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, gourmet kitchen, and a decent size yard with a nice size swing set in the backyard. Paul started in his bedroom. I smiled at the 4-poster king size brown bed with matching 2 3-drawer night stands with 2 Annabelle lamps, a 9 drawer dress with mirror, 5-drawer chest, Ocean Springs rug, Egyptian cotton sheets with a Brenna black/gray comforter.

"It's amazing" I said smiling at Paul who grinned at me, then he led me out of the room and further around the house. I smiled looking around the living room, the Valley Vista Latte couch, loveseat, recliner, curved and curled metal base glass coffee table and 2 side tables with a Melissa lamp on each side table, and a Grand Harmony rug. I followed Paul into the dining room and looked around; the chocolate Cindy Crawford Heatherwood table with 6 matching chairs, matching server, and a Celestial study rug. I grinned still following Paul when we walked into the gourmet kitchen.

"I can't wait to cook in here." I said smiling before kissing Paul on the cheek. I laughed at the large outdoor kitchen on the back porch.

"Wow this is a beautiful home Paul. I have been meaning to ask and you don't have to answer but where is your parents?" I asked he knew I was asking because of the boys.

"Our father ran off on us after the boys were born, and our mother died last year from cancer, I was able to get full custody of my brothers so they didn't have to go through the system. My father was an abusive man Cora and I hid it so well. When you watch the boys keep them away from him and you stay safe as well." he said, I nodded as we talked on his back porch.

"I promise I will protect those boys Paul." I said hugging him, he wrapped his arms around me, I looked down at my cell phone when it dinged. It was a message from Emily saying they wanted to train some tonight.

"The girls want to start their training tonight, I told them we can start after dinner." I said smiling up at Paul who grinned back down at me. I grinned when I got an idea of cooking for the Lahote boys.

"I'm going to cook for you guys tonight." I said kissing Paul gently on the lips before rushing to the kitchen.

"Are you guys allergic to any type of food?" I asked Paul who was now leaning against the island in the kitchen.

"Nope" he said, I grinned and started making 3 homemade lasagna with 3 garlic breads, large bowl of salad, and 4 peach cobblers for desserts.

"Paul what is that smell? We know you didn't cook." Ashton said coming out of their bedroom, I started laughing at what he said, both boys saw me and rushed over to me hugging my legs tightly.

"We thought you left." Logan said rubbing his face into my stomach.

"Not yet buddy, I made dinner, then we are going to Sam's so I can start training the girls." I said as I set the table then helped the boys into their seats. I smiled as Paul helped fill the boys plates, mine, then his I couldn't help not laughing when they all started moaning at the taste. When dinner was done Paul and I cleaned the boys up then the kitchen then went to Sam's to start training. It only took 4 hours for the girls to be completely trained.

"Well good night guys, I need to get home but I will see you all tomorrow." I said smiling before hugging the men, I kissed Paul, then hugged and kissed the boys on the cheeks before heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally got home, showered, and changed for bed, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke the next morning with a smile on my face, since today is my first day of my new job. I dressed in tight jeans, a black tank top, a white button up t-shirt, and tennis shoes, I braided my hair, grabbed my messenger bag, then jumped into my truck and headed to the hospital. Once there I was shown to the area I would be working at, I put my bag into my new locker and started on my first patient.

"Good morning Sally, I'm Dr. Swan but you can call me Cora." I said smiling at the 7 year old girl, she just had a whole leg cast removed a week ago and needed help working with it again.

"Hello Miss. Cora" she said, I grinned at her before studying her leg to see what I was working with.

"Alright sweetheart, what I would like you to do is move your leg the best you can by yourself so I can see what you need help on." I said Sally looked up at me with a grin and smiled. I worked with Sally for an hour.

"Alright Sally, you did really good hun, I want you to do the exercises I showed you every day for 30 minutes to start then start putting more time on yourself. I will see you next week and we will see how far you have gotten." I said grinning, she smiled at me a little sweaty from all the work we did. I watched as Sally told her mother about her appointment and how much she enjoyed seeing me. I waved as they left after making another appointment with me. I started thinking about the argument I had with Paul last night about working at this hospital, since Dr. Cullen worked here he didn't want me working in the same place as a bloodsucker. I had told him we were working in two different places in the hospital so it will only be at meetings or consultations that I would even see Dr. Cullen. I think that made him feel better. I smiled throughout the day as I worked with my patients, when the day was over I grabbed my bag from my locker then headed home for some pizza and a beer with my dad. I pulled into the driveway and grinned when I saw dad wasn't home yet so I ordered 8 large pizzas, sent a text to Paul inviting him and the boys over for dinner but asked him to pick up more beer, and sent a text to dad letting him know that I ordered pizza and had company over for dinner that I wanted him to meet. I wanted dad and Paul to get along, since I was now seeing him and was helping him with the boys. I couldn't wait to see what Paul thought of my annoying sister. I opened the door when I heard a knock, I paid for the pizza and grinned as Paul came strutting up the drive with two cases of beer and both boys running up to the house to see me.

"Hey boys the pizza just arrived so let's eat. Charlie should be home soon." I said grinning as I helped the boys into the chairs at the table and gave them all a slice of pizza before handing Paul a plate then getting one for myself. We were laughing and talking when dad got home, he stared at me for a moment before grabbing a plate of pizza and a beer then sat down at the table where introductions were made.

"Dad this is my new boyfriend Paul and his little brothers Logan and Ashton; Guys this is my dad Charlie." I said smiling as they all shook hands with grins.

"Cora can you help Ashton and I go school shopping this weekend when you watch us?" Logan asked, I looked over at him with a grin.

"Sure hun, what are you wanting to get?" I asked watching him closely, both boys looked at each other then grinned back at me.

"I want a Spiderman book bag." Ashton said I giggled at how happy he was and Paul looked relieved that someone else was helping him.

"I would like a Superman book bag." Logan said with a prideful smile. I nodded with a grin.

"Do they need new clothes as well Paul?" I asked looking up at Paul who was watching me write everything we needed down on some paper.

"Yes but I don't have their sizes or money." Paul said a little upset, I looked up at him again.

"I know you may not want to hear this but I can pay for it Paul, we are going to be sharing everything soon anyway. I don't mind helping you or these boys. If they need something let me know, I am more than happy to help pay for something they need." I said I watched as Paul sighed and nodded.

"I know your right, I have been doing this alone for so long it's a little hard to ask for help." he said, I nodded in understanding. I smiled when I heard the boys laughing with dad, they had went into the living room while I talked with Paul about the boys school clothes. I know dad wants grandchildren but he will just have to wait until I'm married or Bella gets off her pedestal. Paul and his brothers visited for a little bit longer then left after I promised the boys I would take them shopping Friday after I got off of work. I waved as they left, I quickly cleaned up and put the half pizza that was left over into the refrigerator then went to shower, and dress for bed. I woke the next morning and got ready for work. Work was the same as yesterday, and I even saw Dr. Cullen but didn't speak to him, I finished my shift and went to Sam's house to see Paul and the others. I pulled into Sam's driveway then got out of my truck. After knocking on the door, Jared ushered me in, I laughed out loud when I saw Paul getting dog piled on by his brothers.

"Baby help me" Paul called chuckling, I pretended to think about it before running over and grabbing Ashton and tickling him, Paul sat up and started tickling Logan. I laughed and sighed , I loved hearing my boys laughing and having fun. We finally stopped tickling the boys so they could breath, I looked at Paul with a loving smile and blew him a kiss.

"You so owe me for saving your life from the devilish twins." I said grinning at Paul who smirked at me.

"And what do I owe the lovely lady?" Paul asked leaning closer to me, I started panting.

"You owe me a kiss" I said he grinned and leaned closer, we were almost touching.

"EWE" we both jumped at the boys exclamation. I sighed disappointed before going to help Emily in the kitchen where we both made tons of food for the boys to eat which consisted of pan-seared seasoned hamburgers, hotdogs, ranch potato salad, baked beans, rolls, salad, and apple pies. I grabbed a burger for myself after making Logan and Ashton's plates, I let the bigger boys make their own plates. I walked outside and sat on the stairs with Kim, Jared's imprint, and started talking about the pack, what she does for a living which is an elementary teacher, what Jared did for a living which is a construction worker, what Paul did for a living which was working with Jared, we talked about our men, our home life, and what we wanted out of our lives. I even told Kim about my annoying little sister and all the shit she had ever done to get attention.

"I hate to say this Kim but you might want to keep a very good hold on Jared because once Bella gets here and she sees all these good looking men she is going to try her hardest to get one." I said looking into the yard where Logan and Ashton were wrestling with Paul and some of the other boys.

"She can't be that bad." Emily said, I looked up at her as all the imprints sat around me.

"I had a crush on a guys once, she found out, I walked into her bedroom a day later and she is in bed with him. Bella is a whore and will sleep with anybody if it means she will get what she wants. Just watch out, if she can't sleep with our men she will say she did so you can't have your men either. I know the imprint prevents our wolves from cheating on us but Bella will do everything she can to make our personal lives hell. I have very little patience for Bella and we are always arguing, to be honest I won't be surprised if she ends up with either an STD or pregnant, she doesn't use any form of protection and I think her mother has filled her head with nonsense." I said watching the boys play but I knew they could hear everything I was saying.

"What do you mean?" Leah asked, I looked up at her and sighed before looking back at the boys.

"Her mother always told her that if she got pregnant to always remember who got her that way so she could get everything she can out of the father, so she keeps a book with names, addresses, and phone numbers just in case. I found this book not long after I heard Renee tell her this shit, there were over 100 names. I was shocked, I have never been with anyone and she's going around calling me a whore." I said laughing while shaking my head. "I just wanted to warn everyone since she is coming here next week and the first place she goes to after seeing dad is here to Jacob." I said sighing I knew Jacob finished high school in May and opened his own Mechanic shop.

"We will keep an eye out Cora don't worry about Jake, he has been warned and told that Bella is not welcomed here." Emily said, I sighed and nodded before I was jumped on by Ashton who apparently wanted to cuddle. I held Ashton and smiled at Paul who was tickling Logan again. All week was the same thing, go to work, have dinner with the pack, and visit with Paul and the boys but I still didn't get to kiss Paul. Today is Friday and I just got home from work, I went to my bedroom and changed my clothes before getting ready to take Logan and Ashton out to get new school clothes and supplies for their first of school. Both boys are so excited. I smiled as Paul walked into the house, dad had given Paul permission to just come into the house when he saw how much I cared about him and the boys. I walked over to the boys and grinned, I hugged them both then hugged Paul.

"I'm home" I stiffened and sighed putting my head on Paul's chest as he held me to him.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend Cora?" Bella demanded, I turned and glared at her.

"Nope" I said, I turned and smiled at Paul, I grew shocked when he leaned down and kissed me on the lips not caring who was watching us. I felt like my heart was going to explode with love and joy.

"I will see you guys tomorrow, boys be good for Cora." Paul said before kissing me again and leaving the house. I looked at Bella who was watching Paul leave with a longing.

"Come on boys let's get this shopping done." I said smiling at the boys as they cheered, I grabbed my bag and helped the boys into my truck and had them buckled up. I looked back at the house and Bella was watching me I guess she wanted me to invite her but that wasn't going to happen. I got into my truck and we drove away.

"So do we go shopping first or do we eat first?" I asked as we drove to Port Angeles the boys looked like they were talking about it.

"Eat, can we get McDonald's?" Logan asked, I glanced at him in the review mirror with a smile.

"Sure honey, it's been a while since I had McDonald's as well." I said smiling at the boys, they were quickly becoming my sons and I loved them as if they were my own. After we ate, I took them to get their new school clothes and all the supplies Paul had on the list he got from the boys new school. I took the boys out for ice cream since they were so good and didn't keep asking for things. On the ride home the boys fell asleep, when we arrived back at my house, I carried them into the house and tucked them into the double bed I had bought just for them then went out to my truck to get their bags. Once I grabbed all their bags I placed them on my bed, I put all their school supplies into their book bags then put them on the floor near their over night bag. I looked over at the boys who were sleeping across the room in their own bed. I knew I was going to hear it from Bella soon because I have the biggest room in the house, but for now I need it since I have two little boys I am starting to watch every day after work. Paul starts working over time this week and Emily starts her new job on Monday as a daycare provider and I have no problem watching the boys plus dad said he would watch the boys for me if I have to go to an appointment or an emergency call while the boys are here. Paul was alright with that arrangement when I talked to him about it. I went over to the boys and recovered them with their blanket, kissed them both on the forehead, then walked to the kitchen to get some water before I go to bed.

"So who are those little boys?" Bella demanded, I stared at her, she was sitting at the kitchen table like a mother waiting to be answered.

"They are none of your business Bella." I said filling a glass with water before turning to go back into my bedroom.

"Now see that's where you are wrong. This is my house, I deserve to know who is it, who your talking to, who your dating, and I deserve the biggest bedroom." Bella screeched, I sighed and stared at her.

"Why do you think you deserve to know anything about what I'm doing? This is not your house it's dad's and I have the biggest bedroom because I have lived her my whole life while you abandoned dad." I said she sneered back at me.

"I am your sister that's why I deserve to know about everything you do." she said I started laughing at her.

"I want you to remember something Bella. You are the younger sister, you don't deserve to know jack shit about my life." I said before placing the glass into the sink.

"MOMMY" I ran out of the kitchen and into my bedroom where both boys were staring at the window terrified.

"What's the matter boys?" I asked rushing over to them, they both grabbed onto me and held me tightly.

"Momma there was a man in the window, he had blonde hair tied back, no shirt, and red eyes. He was growling at us." Logan said, I was shocked that they were both calling me momma but I was happy they thought of me that way.

"Alright I'm going to call Sam and let him know since Paul is out patrolling still." I said, they both nodded but kept a tight hold on me. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?" Emily answered sounding like I just woke her up.

"Emily I need Sam at my house now. We just had an unwanted visitor." I said, I heard her in take a quick breath and talk to Sam.

"He's on his way with Paul" she said, I thanked her and we hung up. I sat on the boys bed holding them and rocking them while I stared out my window to watch for that man to come back because if he did I was going to end his life for scaring my boys. After about 10 minutes I heard the thundering paws of a couple pack members.

"Cora" I looked over at the door and smiled sadly at Paul, both boys were back to sleep and I was happy about that. I quickly told Paul what happened while he sat down next to Ashton and was rubbing my back.

"Momma can we sleep with you?" Logan whispered when he jumped awake again when one of the wolves howled. Paul looked at me shocked.

"Of course you can sweetheart, come on let's get you boys into my bed it's bigger anyway." I said picking Logan up while Paul got Ashton. After making sure everyone was comfortable in the bed I smiled at Paul who was thinking about something.

"When did they start calling you momma?" Paul whispered, I looking down at the boys and smiled slightly.

"The first time is when they saw the man in the window, they screamed it. I was just as shocked to hear it. At first I thought it was just the boys being scared and calling out for their mother like any kid would but they said it again asking me a direct question. If you don't want them to then you need to talk to them but in all honesty I don't mind them calling me that, I feel as if they were my own." I said running my fingers through their hair, Paul watched me closely.

"I understand honestly, I was just wondering because have just started calling me daddy." he said, I looked up at him shocked, not really knowing what to say. Paul has been raising his brothers on his own for a year and the boys are just now starting to call him daddy when I return home.

"Well I guess we got a head start on starting a family." I said grinning at Paul who chuckled at me with a nod. We all cuddled up in my bed and fell asleep. I woke the next morning before anyone else so I decided to start on breakfast. I made scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, ham steaks, and apple muffins. I grinned once the coffee finished making and I grabbed two cups to fill with orange juice for the boys. Once breakfast was done I could hear Paul wake the boys up and got them dressed for the day. I laughed as the boys ran down the stairs trying to beat Paul down to the table. I helped the boys into their chairs and gave them their breakfast. I handed Paul a cup of coffee and a plate to start filling up what he wanted. I filled my own plate and cup of coffee before sitting down and enjoying breakfast with my family.

"Alright who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Bella demanded coming downstairs after breakfast was over and I was cleaning up while Paul talked to me from the table.

"Isabella Marie Swan, this is not your house it's mine. Paul is Cora's boyfriend and those boys are their sons. Now stop acting like a spoiled brat, Cora's life is none of your business or mine, she is over 21 years old. Leave her alone." dad said coming into the room after hearing Bella bitching. I finished cleaning and glanced at Bella who was still watching dad in shock.

"Momma, Daddy guess what. Grandpa said that he was going to take us fishing one weekend." Ashton said excited while running into the kitchen with Logan right behind him.

"That is neat, but we want to ask you boys something. Why the sudden need to call us mommy and daddy? We don't mind boys never think that we just want to know why so suddenly." Paul asked as I sat down next to him, I saw Bella was still standing there watching us.

"We love you and Cora we couldn't ask for better parents. We know that your our brother and Cora is only your girlfriend for now but we both really like the thought of you two as our parents." Logan said, with Ashton nodding next to him. I smiled at the boys and hugged them both.

"I would be honored to be your mother." I said kissing both boys on their foreheads.

"I would be honored to be your father boys" Paul said hugging them both before kissing me on the lips, I moaned when Paul pulled me closer to him, I heard the boys squeal and run off to see their grandpa. I held Paul tightly as he kept kissing me, we pulled apart when we both heard his phone go off, Paul watched me as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Noway"

"Bring her by I want to meet her and I'm sure Cora will too once she hears this." Paul said then hung up, he looked at me and started laughing.

"What?" I asked looking at Paul with a smile on my face.

"Jacob imprinted and the girl is a gem, apparently she has the gift of healing, she already healed Billy's back and Emily's face." Paul said, I smiled and hugged Paul tightly, I was so happy for Jacob. I started making my boys some snacks when Jacob came into the house with a beautiful young girl about 17 years old with waist length black hair, dark brown eyes, she is native, about 5'8'', slender yet toned, and has a great figure.

"Hi there, I'm Cora Swan and this is my father's home" I said shaking the girls hand, she wasn't shy or anything.

"I'm Shayna Redfeather, it is good to meet you as well, Jacob talks about you all the time." she said shaking my hand as the boys came into the room.

"Shayna this is Logan and Ashton Lahote, mine and Paul's sons, and that's Paul talking to Jake. Talk to Emily when you get to Sam's she will explain to you what I am and the help I can give you than we will find a time to get together so I can train you or you can ask one of the girls. It's up to you really." I said smiling at Shayna, she grinned and nodded at me in understanding.

"Who are you?" Bella demanded, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"They will also explain her. That's Bella my younger whore of a sister." I whispered to Shayna who started giggling.

"If you must know Bella this is my friend and Jacob's girlfriend Shayna." I said watching with a sick fascination as my words registered to Bella.

"WHAT?" Bella screamed, Paul and Jacob raced into the room as Logan and Ashton hid behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled wickedly at Bella whose face was now turning red from anger. Jacob looked ready to hurt someone because now his imprint looked very uncomfortable.

"He's suppose to be mine" Bella yelled, we all stared at her like she was a complete idiot.

"No he was not, you think all men are suppose to be yours that's why you never have relationships you have fuck buddies." I said while everyone stared at her, both boys were with dad watching a baseball game on the TV. We all watched as Bella stomped her foot and walked away, I shook my head not believing my sister was being childish.

"Cora I need to get the boys home they want to go to the beach for the bonfire tonight, of course your invited." Paul said, I nodded with a smile.

"Alright sweetheart let me get the boy's things." I said walking away and into my bedroom, I started packing up all the boys things and took them out into the living room. The boys looked excited about the beach.

"Alright boys I will see you all tonight and I will bring some fresh cookies." I said with a smile then hugged and kissed both my boys before hugging and kissing Paul. When I went to walk away I felt a smack on my ass, I turned to stare at Paul who looked smug about it. I laughed and kissed him again. I went into the kitchen and started baking the cookies I promised my boys.

"I'm going out to see Ashlynn see you tomorrow." dad said kissing my cheek, I smiled at him and waved him off. Ashlynn has been dads girlfriend for 5 years and I adore her, plus she is good to dad and kind to me. I knew Bella was going to have a fit when she learns of dads girlfriend.

"Jake why don't you come back over? Leave your girlfriend at home I have something for you that you might enjoy." I heard Bella say into the phone, I know I warned the pack about this and I know Jake can't cheat on Shayna so Bella is shit out of luck. After the cookies were finished I put them into a container then went into my bedroom to get ready for the bonfire I changed into blue jean shorts, a white tank top, tennis shoes, and I put my hair up into a ponytail. I grabbed my messenger bag and the container of cookies before heading out to my truck and heading out to the beach to meet the pack. I arrived at the beach 10 minutes later, Jake saw me and came over to grab the three containers of cookies I made. I smiled as my boys ran over to me and hugged me.

"So Jake how was that phone call from Bella? I heard some of it." I said as we headed out to the group, he shuddered in disgust.

"Cora I honestly didn't want to believe Bella was capable of that. I had to hang up on her in order to calm my mate down from wanting to go back to your house and attacking Bella." Jake said, I giggled a little, Jake looked at me then chuckled himself.

"CORA" I turned sharply and stared in shock as Bella came strutting down the beach in short shorts, a tiny mid drift shirt, and sandals.

"Bella what the hell are you doing here?" I demanded, she looked around my group and licked her lips thinking it looked sexy when all it did was look trashy.

"I came with that Mike Newton guy met him at the store when I bought my school supplies. Is this where you disappear all the time?" she asked, I stared at her like she was an idiot.

"That's nice for you Bella but you were not invited over here so why don't you go back to your little group." I said glaring at her as she went to step around me to get to Embry who just imprinted on the only female wolf in the pack.

"I don't listen to you" Bella said, I looked at her then smiled when I saw Leah was on her way down the beach and she didn't look to thrilled about Bella being there.

"Bella I'm warning you every man here is taken by territorial women, you will get hurt and I will not help you." I said staring down at her, I watched as she shrugged and went to Embry. I shrugged and went over to Paul, I sat in his lap and watched as Leah laid into Bella about touching men that didn't belong to her. I laughed as Bella sulked the rest of the night since she couldn't get anywhere near the men because every man had a woman in their laps.

"Momma look what I found" I looked over at Ashton who had a sea shell in his hand, it was a light pink color.

"It's beautiful son. Where did you find it?" I asked, I smiled as Ashton pointed over to where Logan was still digging in the dirt.

"Come with me mommy" he said, I nodded, gave Paul a kiss then followed our son to the hole they dug. I sat down by Logan with Ashton next to me and we continued to dig finding more shells, we started a great collection.

"I can get a nice wooden box made to hold these in a couple of weeks if you would like." I said grinning at Logan who nodded quickly.

"Yeah than we can really start collecting sea shells then sell them." Logan said, I smiled at him and nodded. I looked back at the bonfire and noticed Paul was shaking with Bella trying to sit on his lap. I stood up and rushed over to Paul and pulled Bella away from Paul.

"Let's get one thing straight little girl Paul is mine, those boys are mine and you are pushing your luck. Stay the fuck away from my family Bella. None of the men here wants your nasty over used pussy. Now go home." I yelled in Bella's face. Bella stood there looking extremely embarrassed while I continued to glare at her, she finally realized no one wanted her around us and left with an angry huff. I shook my head before bending down and kissed Paul gently on the lips. He grabbed a hand full of my hair and kissed me harder wrapping his arms around me. I sighed into Paul's chest as Logan and Ashton grabbed my legs and hugging them tightly. I smiled as everyone started talking and laughing again like Bella was never here. I looked over at Bella's group and saw her making out with some kid with black hair. I shook my head before sitting in Paul's lap with both our boys in my lap, I smiled as the boys fell asleep. Paul and I decided to take the boys home so they could sleep.

"Good night everyone we need to take the boys home." I said waving at them all.

"Good night Cora." they called back, Paul and I carried the boys to Paul's truck, I helped Paul get the boys buckled in. I pushed up and my tip toes and kissed Paul.

"Cora will you go out on a date with me tomorrow night?" he asked, I smiled at him and nodded.

"I would love to Paul" I said grinning, he hugged me tightly and kissed me again with on hand in my hair gently pulling it while the other hand is on my ass pulling me tighter against him.

"I will see you tomorrow at 7, Emily will watch the boys." Paul said as we pulled away for breath, I smiled and nodded at him. Paul pecked my lips once more before jumping into his truck. I waved as I walked to my truck and drove home, I looked at the time when I pulled into dad's driveway and the clock said 1:30 A.M. I jumped out of the truck and went inside the house, then went to my bedroom. I showered, and dressed for bed before falling asleep. I woke the next morning, I made my bed, dressed in a nice light blue sundress and matching sandal heels before going into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Good morning dad" I said when I saw dad sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Cora" he said watching me closely like he wanted to say something but couldn't figure out a way how.

"What is it dad?" I asked as I started on breakfast and was drinking my own cup of coffee.

"You like Ashlynn don't you Cora?" dad asked, I stared at him for a moment then nodded.

"Yes I do, she is good to you and is kind to me." I said putting the french toast into the oven.

"So you wouldn't get angry or anything if I told you I asked her to marry me last night and she said yes." he said, I stopped what I was doing and looked at him.

"Are you serious?" I asked, he nodded, I smiled really big at him then hugged him tightly.

"It's about time dad, you guys had been dating for 5 years." I said smiling, he chuckled at me as I went back to making our breakfast. We both looked over as Bella walked into the house wearing the same clothes she wore last night, makeup all over her face, and her hair a mess.

"Bella where hell have you been?" dad demanded as I sat the food down on the table, and watched as Bella tried to find an excuse for not coming home last night.

"I have been here all night" Bella tried to say, I raised an eyebrow at her and watched dads face turned purple. "What about Cora? She didn't come home til late." Bella said, I snickered at her.

"I am not the minor here you are. I am 20 years old Bella you are only 17 years old. Besides I was in at 1:30 and the only reason I was that late was because I was making sure my sons got home safely. What's your excuse?" I demanded glaring at the girl that was always trying to get me into trouble but always failed. I watched as dad continued to glare at a pissed off Bella, I sat down and ate my breakfast so I could go about my day.

"Cora do you have to work today?" Dad asked as he pushed Bella into a chair and started making his plate to eat.

"No not yet but by next weekend I'm sure I will. I do have a date tonight at 7 with Paul. Why? Do you need me to do something?" I asked as I washed off my plate and leaned against the counter watching him as he watched Bella.

"Yes, I want you to watch your sister and keep her in this house until I get home at 5:30." dad said, I looked at him to see if he is serious.

"Alright but I have errands to run so she has to go with me." I said, dad nodded Bella glared at the both of us.

"I don't need a fucking babysitter." Bella complained standing up and glaring at us all. I pushed her back in her seat and glared at her.

"Obviously you do if you are staying out all night and coming home reeking of booze and sex." I said glaring at the girl that has pissed me off enough for one day.

"Dad I don't need a babysitter" Bella sneered, I sighed making my way over and pulled her up by her arm.

"Go take a shower and get dressed. We are not spending the day at home, I have work to do." I said pushing her towards the stairs, she looked at me over her shoulder and glared at me. I looked back at dad and sighed, I kissed dad on the cheek before he left for work. I waved him off as he left. I couldn't believe it Bella's first night here and she is already being an idiot. Bella finally came downstairs and hour later dressed like a hooker.

"You look so trashy." I said shaking my head before leaving the house with Bella in tow. We went to cellar south paid my phone bill, went to the bank paid my truck note, went to the grocery store and got more food before going back home to get ready for my date tonight with Paul. I watched as Bella stomped into the house without helping me with bringing in the groceries. I was getting really tired of Bella's attitude. I brought the groceries in and put them away before going to my bedroom to get ready for Paul. I showered, dressed in a flowy black dress that ended at my knees, and strappy black heels. I grabbed a black clutch out of my closet, I placed my wallet, keys, and cell phone into the bag before going into the kitchen, I quickly made dad and Bella some dinner then sat down at the kitchen table while I waited for Paul to come pick me up. I can't wait for Bella to go to school on Monday, but than again I have to be at the reservation early since both my boys want me to take them to their first day of school with Paul and I had agreed, I mean what mother wouldn't want to be there for their children's first day of school. I smiled when dad came in the door and looked at me in shock.

"Where's Bella?" he asked finally coming out of it.

"She has been in her room since we got back." I said as Paul knocked on the door, dad opened the door, and shook Paul's hand. Paul and I left the house finally but not before seeing Bella in nothing but a towel watching Paul with lust in her eyes.

"You look beautiful Cora" Paul said, I looked him over and he is wearing a nice pair of black slacks, a white buttoned down t-shirt, and a nice pair of boots.

"Thank you. You look great as well. How are the boys?" I asked as we arrived at a nice restaurant and we were seated in the back for privacy.

"The boys are fine excited about school starting on Monday and they really want their mother there with them so their not that scared." Paul said smiling at me, I grinned back at him.

"Hello I'm Sasha and I'll be your waitress tonight what can I get for you to drink?" I looked at the girl who was obviously watching Paul with lust filled eyes.

"I'll have the chicken parmesan with the honey glazed potatoes and carrots. A Dr. Pepper and side salad." I said, I watched as the waitress wrote everything down, I glanced at Paul who was smiling at me not even paying attention to the waitress.

"I'll have the 20 oz steak, two baked potatoes, and sauteed green beans, a large side salad, and a coke." he said grinning at the shocked look on the waitresses face. We handed her our menus before going back to our conversation.

"I will be at your house first thing Monday morning." I said smiling at Paul, we ate our dinner still talking when we finished we paid and went to see a movie. After the movie Paul took me home it was 11:30 at night, I smiled when he walked me to my front door.

"I had a great time Paul thank you." I said kissing his cheek, Paul grabbed my hair and kissed me gently on the lips while grabbing my ass.

"I had a great time too Cora, we will have to do it again." Paul said, I smiled happy that I'm not the only one who enjoyed myself.

"Yes we will." I said kissing him again then went into the house after promising to be at his house first thing Monday morning. I went into the house, and changed into pajamas then went to bed. I woke the next morning refreshed and happy. I dressed in jeans, and a red t-shirt, I placed my tennis shoes on then put my hair up into a ponytail then headed into the kitchen and started on breakfast. Dad came in and ate with me. Bella finally made it downstairs after lunch, dad told me she wasn't allowed out of the house since she was such a trouble child. I finished my chores for the day and started getting all my things eady for work tomorrow. Bella never got off her ass to help, I couldn't wait to move into my own place or with my boys. I did talk to my boys today and promised yet again that I would see them tomorrow morning. I decided to go for a walk in the woods, I knew the wolves weren't watching my house because of the Cullen's. I looked up when I heard a pathetic growl, I saw the same man that scared my boys the other night. He looked smug.

"I'm James" he said, I stared at him for a moment with a raised eyebrow.

"And I wanted to know that because?" I asked he looked shocked that I would actually talk back to him.

"I wanted you know who was killing you." he said, I continued to glare at the idiot.

"You really think highly of yourself don't you?" I asked watching him as he stalked closer to me. I started to feel the fire rise up as I watched James.

"I am the best around in all things." he said I started laughing and couldn't stop.

"Wow what an ego." I said letting the flames run up my arm and all over my body. He stepped back and watched in shock but didn't leave so I turned his ass to ash. James will never frighten my boys again. I went home and went to bed, the next morning I woke earlier than usual, dressed then rushed out of the house and drove to Paul's house so I could be there for our sons first day of school. Got out of my truck and smiled at Logan who was watching at the window, when he saw me he rushed out of the house and into my arms, I hugged him tightly and smiled at his outfit which are jeans, a superman t-shirt, tennis shoes. I walked into Paul's house and found Ashton eating breakfast and wearing the same thing as his brother only wearing a spiderman t-shirt. I walked over to Ashton and hugged him then kissed his forehead.

"Where's daddy?" I asked, they both looked at me then started laughing.

"Daddy spilt milk all over his self this morning so he's changing his shirt." Logan said while he grabbed his book bag. I smiled at the boys before sitting on a chair at the table.

"Cora you made it." Paul said coming down the stairs.

"I promised I would" I said kissing Paul gently on the lips, he held me tightly to him.

"Come on guys we need to go or your going to be late on your first day." I said smiling at my boys who both grabbed their book bags and Paul made sure he had his wallet, cell phone, and keys. I helped the boys into Paul's truck, I am going to follow them in my truck since Paul and I both have to go straight to work after this. I followed Paul to the school then went with Paul to take the boys to their classroom. I smiled at the boys who clinked to my legs. I watched as they slowly released me and found some friends. Paul quickly filled out some paperwork then we hugged and kissed our sons before we left.

"I put you on their emergency contact list if they can't get a hold of me, and if they can't get a hold of you they will start calling the pack and imprints." Paul said, I nodded and grinned.

"That's fine I always have my cell phone on me but on vibrate so if I'm with a patient it won't interrupt our session." I said I kissed him again before jumping into my truck and rushing off to work since I was already running behind. After work I got home to change then I was going to go to Paul's and see how the boys school day was. Bella stopped me just before I left.

"Cora I met the most gorgeous man today, he has redish colored hair and gold eyes." she said, I raised an eyebrow at her already knowing it was one of the Cullen's.

"That's great Bella but I need to go." I said rushing out of the door and off to Paul's place, I pulled in just as Paul did with the boys. I jumped out of the car and ran over to Paul's truck and hugged both my boys then kissed Paul, we all went into his house while I started on dinner both boys sat at the bar and talked about their day while Paul helped me with dinner. I smiled at them when they said they made a few friends.

"I am so glad you boys had a good day at school." I said kissing both of their foreheads, then sat their dinner down in front of them. We ate quietly then I went home after hugging and kissing my boys. For two weeks Bella left me alone and I enjoyed seeing Logan, Ashton, and Paul every night. Tonight is a pack meeting so I am making a lot of food to take to Emily's. I finally finished cooking then loaded my truck up and went to Sam's place. I started laughing when all the boys came rushing out to help bring the food in.

"Alright we are having a problem with getting the red haired leech, she is looking for something." Sam said, we all looked at the door when it opened we knew everyone was already here, I couldn't believe my eyes as Bella walked into Sam's place like she owned the place.

"Bella what the hell are you doing here?" I demanded standing up and grabbing her arm turning her back to the door.

"I'm here for the meeting" she said I stopped and stared at her then looked at everyone they all nodded no that they didn't invite her.

"You were not invited to this BBQ." I said trying to hide the fact that we were in the middle of something important.

"I know about the pack" Bella said smugly, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What pack?" I demanded squeezing her arm since she was starting to piss me off.

"The pack of wolves your man belongs to." she said, I was getting angry.

"How the hell did you find out? You sure as hell didn't get it from any of us." I said shaking her a little, this girl was really starting to get on my nerves.

"The Cullen's told me when they told me their secret." Bella said, I heard a lot of growling and I heard Sam get on his phone to call Carlisle.

"Get out Bella this group has nothing to do with you." I said pushing her out of the door, I watched as she got into her truck and left.

"Now we need to find out what this red head wants." Quil said, he had just joined the pack last weekend.

"She's after me, I mean I did kill her mate 3 weeks ago." I said then a leaned back on the couch and waited for the explosion that I knew was about to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT?" Paul yelled, I sighed as I stared at him from across the room.

"Her mate, James, attacked me while I was walking through the woods by my house 3 weeks ago, I defended myself. But now she is after me, a mate for a mate so she could be after Paul as well, I'm not sure." I said shrugging, Paul walked over to me and knelt down in front of me pushing his face into my stomach.

"I know you are stronger than cold ones and have more power but I can't loose you baby you mean too much to me and those boys." Paul said as I wrapped my arms around his head while running my fingers through his short hair.

"I know baby you guys mean everything to me as well that's why I have been around the boys so much, I want to help protect them, it's a mother's job to protect her cubs and they are my cubs." I said holding him tighter and kissed his head.

"You sound like a momma wolf." Emily said smiling at us, I grinned looking up at her.

"That's exactly it Emily, I am a momma wolf protecting her cubs. I also want to be around in case the pack needs me, I know you guys don't want us girls to get hurt but that is exactly why I gave the girls the immortality gift so they can be stronger and kill a vampire if they are alone and none of you guys are around. Plus I heard a few of you complain about babysitting the imprints and missing all the fun so I fixed it to where you guys can leave us girls alone and not worry while you fight to keep us safe. We will protect any and all children plus the pregnant imprints." I said grinning as Paul stood up, picked me up and set me down on the couch then sat down next to me holding me tightly to him. I smiled as the boys finally agreed with me and went outside to patrol.

"Thank you Cora." I turned and stared at Jared with a raised eyebrow.

"For what?" I asked going back to watch Paul wrestle with Jake.

"You have changed Paul into a playful and calm man so thank you." he said hugging me then jogged off to play with the other boys.

"Thank you momma" Logan said, I looked down at him with a smile.

"Your welcome darling but you guys have changed me as well." I said kissing the top of his head. I smiled as the boys ran off and jumped on Paul's back. Paul somehow got out from the puppy pile and came over to me, I smiled at him when he wrapped his arms around me.

"Move in with me and the boys" Paul whispered, I turned my head and stared at him.

"Are you sure baby?" I asked, he nodded his head quickly.

"Yes, I'm very sure, I even asked the boys and they were so happy and excited." he said, I looked over to my boys and thought how much easier it would be for us if I lived there with my sons and the love of my life.

"I would be happy to baby. I can pack all my things tomorrow since I have no furniture just personal items. I can have everything moved in by tomorrow night." I said grinning he nodded his head happy. Paul kissed me quickly on the lips before running off and telling the boys who ran over to me and hugged my legs tightly then jumped on Jared's back making him loose his balance and fall while everyone laughed.

"Cora I heard you were moving into Paul's tomorrow." Emily said sitting next to me, I nodded with a grin.

"Yes I am going to start packing tonight and finish tomorrow morning, and hopefully be fully moved in by tomorrow night." I said looking back over to the guys as they fought over the food making me laugh when Paul won saying it was for the boys. The pack has rules about children and women eating first, they all follow that rule to the T.

"I was wondering how you felt about writing up a schedule for pack meetings, parties, and get together's and take turns providing the food." Emily suggested, I thought about it and couldn't see the down fall.

"Sounds like a good idea Em, and it will give you a break from all the cooking." I said then we sat there for a few moments writing out our new schedules and putting all the dates in our personal calenders. After a few more hours I decided it was time for me to go home and start packing all my things up to move to Paul's. I kissed my boys then left the beach. When I got home dad was still up, I waved at him, he looked thoughtful. I went to my bedroom and started packing.

"Cora what are you doing?" dad asked with a little panic in his voice.

"It's alright dad, Paul asked me to move in with him and I said yes. What are you still doing up anyway?" I asked, he grinned at me sitting on my bed and started telling me about the small wedding ceremony Ashlynn and he were planning at the beach. I smiled at the excitement dad was showing over his future vows.

"That sounds great dad, you and I Ashlynn can have my room since it is the biggest room in the house and give your old room to Bella." I said I watched as dad thought about it and placed another bag under my window to keep it out of the way. I kissed dad on the cheek and went to bed after he left the room.

"Cora" I turned over and glared at my sister.

"What Bella? It's 3:00 A.M." I sneered not at all happy I was woken up so early.

"Cora, I want you to meet the Cullen's you would love them and forget all about the pack." she said, I glared at her.

"No" I said turning back over to go to sleep but Bella kept shaking me.

"Bella I swear to god if you don't leave me alone I will make sure no man will ever want you again." I said sitting up in my bed pushing her off the side. Bella landed on the floor with a thud and glared up at me.

"You have to meet my boyfriend, I met yours" she said, I continued to glare at her.

"Only because you showed up without invitation. Fine I will meet Mr. Sparkles, now leave me the fuck alone." I sneered Bella jumped up with a squeal not realized I insulted her boy toy then raced out of my room. I laid back down and went to sleep. I woke the next morning showered, dressed, made my bed, made breakfast, ate, then went to finish my packing. At 1 in the afternoon Bella finally woke up and I already had all of my things in my truck and ready to meet the Cullen's before moving into my new home with my boyfriend and sons. I watched as Bella slowly ate cereal, showered, and dressed while I was getting pissed.

"Some of us have other plans so move your ass Bella." I said getting tired of her going so slowly.

"I'm going as fast as I can" she said back as she walked to her bedroom to get something.

"I was ready 4 hours ago, I am moving today and wanted to get this shit done already." I said getting real tired of her.

"Cora you don't understand I didn't get much sleep last night." Bella whined when she finally got into my truck, I turned to look at her and glared.

"I didn't either Bella or did you forget you were the one waking people up at 3:30 in the morning." I sneered as she pointed out where I needed to go. I sighed as I pulled into this long ass driveway and then saw a large white house. I stopped my truck and turned it off before getting out of the truck and followed Bella into the house, I shook my head when I noticed she didn't even bother knocking.

"Hello Love" a velvet voice said, I looked over and saw Mr. Sparkles, he looked at me with a glare. I listened as everyone made introductions. I looked over at Jasper who was watching everyone with a scowl but no one was paying attention so I walked over to him.

"Hey Jasper, why are you hiding out over here?" I asked leaning against the wall near him.

"I have been ordered to avoid Bella and you since apparently my control isn't all that great." he said sighing depressed, I glared at Alice who was watching us along with his entire family.

"Well then their idiots; you're an empath Jasper which means you feel everyone's emotions including blood lust. You are the strongest one in this coven don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I said placing my hand on his shoulder, he looked at my hand then looked into my eyes.

"Thank you Cora." he said hugging me, I could hear everyone gasp, I sighed and shook my head.

"Cora you and I need to go shopping." Alice squealed, I let go of Jasper and looked at her, then glanced at a smug looking Bella.

"No" I said going back to talking to Jasper who was the only one I was getting along with.

"I could fix your fashion." Alice said, I turned and glared at the girl.

"There is nothing wrong with my fashion just because you like to spend thousands of dollars on clothes you only wear once doesn't mean everyone has too." I said with a raised eyebrow, I handed Jasper my cell phone number.

"Call me anytime cowboy. I have to get to my new home and start moving in. See you around." I said hugging Jasper again, he nodded with a smile. I got into my truck and drove to Paul's house once there I took everything into Paul's bedroom and unpacked everything, took a shower, then started dinner. I knew Paul took the boys to his cousins place in another tribe today and would be home in an hour. I made two lasagnas, two garlic breads, and side salad. I just finished pouring everyone a glass of tea when the boys came rushing through the house laughing but stopped when they saw me.

"MOMMA" they yelled running towards me with giant smiles. I crouched down and hugged both boys.

"Hey boys how was your cousins house?" I asked lifting them both into their seats while Paul stared at me shocked.

"It was fun we went to the creek and played in the water, a fish tried to eat my toes." Logan said making me smile, as I made their plates.

"I saw a snake momma but daddy told me not to play with it in case they were venomous." Ashton said when I handed him his plate.

"Your daddy is right about that sweetheart." I said smiling before walking over to Paul who was still standing in front of the door.

"Paul babe, I told you I was moving in today. Did you forget?" I asked, he nodded.

"Yeah I did, did you get everything over here? What did you do all day?" Paul asked when he finally came out of his trance of seeing me in the house cooking. I told him about Bella waking me up at 3:39 that morning, agreeing to go to the Cullen's, and making friends with Jasper and what all was said over there.

"I don't like you going over there alone." Paul admitted as we washed the dishes together.

"I know baby, I don't like going over there either but something tells me that we are going to need Jasper's help one day plus I can change him." I said, Paul nodded, I smiled and kissed his cheek gently before going off to make sure the boys were brushing their teeth and taking a bath. After they finished Paul helped them get their pajamas on then we both tucked them into their beds. Once the boys were asleep I went into mine and Paul's bedroom, I took off my clothes then put on a robe while I rubbed lotion on my legs, Paul was locking up the house. I smiled when Paul came into the room wearing his usual smirk. I walked over to him and he lost his smirk as he watched me with lust filled eyes. I stood on my tip toes and kissed Paul with all the passion I had, he returned the kiss just as passionately with one hand in my hair and the other on my ass pulling me closer to him.

"Paul make me yours" I whispered panting, I heard Paul growl for the first time and my arousal spiked, Paul must have noticed because he growled again.

"Are you sure? Once I have claimed as mine there will be no turning back." he said, while kissing my neck.

"Yes I'm sure" I said, Paul nodded and carried me to our bed and very gently laid me down. I smiled up at him as he took my robe off then his shorts. Paul gently laid his weight down on me while kissing me passionately and moving his hands all over my body. I felt one of his hands go down my stomach to my pussy. He started stroking me gently for a few moments before pushing a finger into me gently.

"Paul please" I begged not really knowing what I was begging for. Paul started moving his finger faster than added another, I moaned loudly as he pushed his fingers faster and harder into me trying to get me ready for him. I looked at him as I fell over the edge with me screaming his name. I ran my hands down his chest, stomach, then lightly started to stroke him. He is so long, and thick, I don't know if he'll fit.

"I want to be inside you when I cum" Paul said moving my hand away from his throbbing dick. I nodded when he looked at me like he was asking if I was ready. Paul quickly lined himself up and slowly pushed his way in. Slowly inch by inch he slid in, then he reached my barrier.

"Break it quickly" I whispered, he nodded and thrust inside me, then completely stilled allowing me time to adjust to his size. After a few moments I raised my hips to test the pain when I felt none I nodded to Paul who slowly started to thrust into me while holding me tightly in his arms like he was making sure I wasn't going anywhere.

"You're so tight...so wet" Paul groaned as his thrusts started to get erratic. "Come on baby cum for me" he whispered as he pounded into me, suddenly he pulled out and flipped me around on my hands and knees where he slammed into me again. I felt him grabbed a fist full of my hair and pull it to the side.

"PAUL" I called as I went over the edge, Paul continued to slam into me then he stilled roaring his own release then bit the spot on my shoulder that connects to my neck, marking me as his forever. Once he released me, I collapsed onto the bed panting, Paul gently pulled out of me then walked into our bathroom where he started a hot bath for us.

"Are you alright baby? I didn't hurt you did I?" Paul asked coming back into the room and started rubbing my back since I haven't moved from where he left me.

"Yes baby I'm fine, no you didn't hurt." I said moaning when he started kissing and nipping my back.

"Alright come one, let's get you into the hot water it will help your sore muscles." Paul said helping me out of the bed then placed me into the bath tub before getting in his self. I leaned against Paul's chest happy that I finally have the man of my dreams. I must have fell asleep because when I woke I was in bed with Paul's arms wrapped protectively around me. I gently got out of bed hopping I didn't wake up Paul, then dressed before going downstairs to make breakfast for my family. I just finished making pancakes, bacon, toast, ham, and sausage when the boys came running downstairs excited.

"Good morning boys. How did you sleep?" I asked as I made their plates and Paul came down the stairs obviously smelling the food. Paul kissed me gently before making my plate than his own.

"We slept great knowing we had both our parents here to protect us." Logan said smiling as he put syrup on his pancakes. I smiled at him while Ashton giggled making himself a breakfast sandwich. Once everyone was done eating, Paul and I bathed the boys and got them ready for school. When the boys were ready and the kitchen was cleaned Paul and I got ready for work, once everyone was ready Paul and I took the boys to school then Paul dropped me off at work, I gave Paul a kiss goodbye then went into the hospital. After work I got a call from dad saying Ashlynn and his wedding was going to be this weekend on the beach at La Push.

"I'll be there" I told before hanging up as I waited out front of the hospital for Paul to pick me up. Paul drove up 10 minutes later with a grin.

"Hey babe" he said, I smiled at him then kissed his lips gently.

"Hey sweetheart let's go get our boys." he said before we took off towards the school. I grinned as he pushed the speed limit a little over the limit. I was still giggling when we the boys were released out of school. We took them home and enjoyed dinner as a family then I made love to Paul for several hours before going to sleep. That was our routine until dad and Ashlynn's wedding that Saturday afternoon. Paul and I dance, drank, and ate all night just having so much fun. Bella was being a complete whore wearing a very small barely there dress, flirting with every man there single or not. Once the party was over Paul and I took our exhausted boys home and put them into bed before going to bed ourselves. I woke the next morning to someone banging on my front door, I put a robe on and opened the front door pissed off.

"What the fuck is your problem Bella?" I demanded of her while she stood on my porch with a shocked look on her face.

"Dad left me alone for 2 weeks so I'm throwing a party just to let you know." she said, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You came over here at 4:30 in the morning banging on my front door while I have children in here asleep just to tell me you are going to destroy father's house to have a stupid party that you won't even remember. I'm telling you right now Bella if you get arrested you will stay there until dad gets home and deals with you." I said closing the door in her face before going back to bed. Paul instantly wrapped his arms around me again when I laid back down into bed. I woke up again at 6 o'clock and started breakfast, when Paul came down I told him about Bella's visit, he agreed with me then helped me get our sons plates ready. I kissed both my boys when they ran into the dining room and started eating. The one true way to wake my boys up is to have food cooking.

"Come on guys, we're running a little behind this morning." I called through the house waiting for the boys who were taking their time getting ready. We were going to the beach for a BBQ and next weekend would be my turn to host at Paul and my house. I had made a tub full of chocolate chip cookies and had already put it in Paul's truck. Paul and the boys ran down the stairs, Paul had a small bag that had all their swim suits in it, since it was warm enough to swim in the ocean. We finally made it to the beach and the entire pack was already there setting everything up. I noticed none of Bella's new friends were around and I heard from Jasper that they were all going hunting for the week, but I knew Edward was going to come home early. Paul carried the tub of cookies to the table with the food, I watched as my boys started building sand castles. I sat down on a blanket with Leah.

"Hey girl how are you?" I asked while we watched our men and my boys play around in the sand.

"I'm good. How is living with Paul?" she asked, I started laughing.

"It's good" laughing as Ashton dumped a bucket of water on Paul's head.

"How do you deal with grumpy wake up calls?" Emily asked, since she had to wake them up a few times.

"Oh that's easy, cook something. All my boys are bright eyed and bushy tail if they wake up to the smell of breakfast cooking. I never actually have to go into the bedrooms and wake them up." I said smiling, we spent the rest of the day laughing, talking, swimming, wrestling, and eating. We went home, put our exhausted boys to bed, made love, then went to bed ourselves. I groaned when I heard banging and yelling coming from the front of my house. I got up and growled at Bella who stood there with tears running down her face.

"Now what do you want? I am loosing sleep because of your insane habit of waking me up before 6." I said angry that I was not in bed with Paul because of her.

"Edward came home early and broke up with me." she sniffled, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Let me guess he caught you red handed cheating on him, left you, but you still don't see how it's your fault." I said she nodded, I couldn't believe her.

"What the hell do you want me to do Bella?" I asked leaning against the door frame of my front door.

"Tell him it's not my fault." she said, I looked behind me when I heard Paul up, I knew it was him because he was growling.

"No" I said before closing the door again on her. Bella continued to beat on my door and yell at me. I opened the door in rush and yelled at her.

"Go home Bella, clean up the mess you left at dad's, bring your grades up, and stop sleeping around then people would actually help you but you caused this problem live with the consequences. Now get off my porch. I swear to god if you woke up my kids you will regret it." I said before shutting the door again and sighing.


	5. Chapter 5

For 4 months I had to see my sister every single day while she walked the reservation in a zombie like state. Bella still goes to pack meetings and get togethers even though she is never invited to them. The imprints and I are always getting pissed off with her because she is always flirting with our men and we are starting to reach our limit. The pack is always complaining about Bella's arousal when she is around and how nasty it smells.

"Come on boys we need to go to aunt Emily's so we can help her cook." I called as the boys ran down the stairs and jumped into my truck. Paul went with Sam and Jared to get Jacob because we were having the boys birthday party at Sam and Emily's but they don't know that it was all planned in secret. We drove to Emily and Sam's, Paul had hid the boys gifts at Sam's so they would never notice them. We arrived at Sam's, the boys jumped out of the car and ran to Emily who always had a treat for them. I jumped out of my truck and grabbed the surprise birthday cake I made for the boys which could feed at least 100 people. Quil rushed out of the house to help me, he joined the pack along with Seth, Brady, and Colin 2 months ago.

"Thanks" I said smiling, he nodded carrying the cake into the house I followed him.

"Leah agreed to keep the boys occupied until we get the house ready for their party." Emily said as she frosted cupcakes, I nodded and started on the BBQ baby back ribs. The boys love ribs so Emily and I put our money together and bought enough ribs to feed 400 people, ranch-bacon potato salad, tons of corn on the cob, cake, and cupcakes for the party. I smiled as Quil started mixing different kool-aids, sweet tea, and put water bottles out. I looked up at Emily as she started putting up streamers and balloons. The rest of the pack arrived with the imprints to help finish getting everything ready. Once done Sam, Paul, Jared, and Jacob showed up with Bella in tow looking pissed.

"What is going on now?" I demanded when Paul looked angry and was shaking.

"Bella slapped me" Paul said, I looked at him shocked then to Bella, before anyone could do anything I grabbed Bella's throat and slammed her against the wall.

"I will only tell you this one time, do NOT put your hands on my man again or so help me god Bella you will wish you never came here in the first place." I said before throwing her to the ground glaring at her. Paul walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulled me away.

"What is going on here?" Bella demanded, I was trying to calm down by burying my face into Paul's chest and breathing in his scent.

"We are having a surprise birthday party for Paul and Cora's boys." Emily said as she came over to me and started rubbing my back.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Bella demanded, I glared at her.

"Because you make everything about you, so if your going to do that today you can go back home to dad, since I know your still in trouble for that party you through 4 months ago." I said just as dad and Ashlynn pulled up. I hugged everyone then went out back to get Leah and the boys.

"Alright Leah all done" I said, she nodded laughing when the boys ran over to me, I smiled grabbing their hands and took them into the house where they were shocked to see the entire house was decorated in spiderman and batman themes.

"Momma did you do all this?" Ashton asked, I smiled at him.

"No baby I had help from the pack, imprints, daddy, grandpa, and grandma." I said smiling they hugged everyone I named then sat down at the table. We sang happy birthday, they blew out the candles, unwrapped presents, ate, drank, and wrestled with the pack. Bella stayed to herself most of the night not wanting to piss me off again. I watched my boys have a lot of fun on their birthday and I was so happy they were enjoying themselves. At midnight we finally finished cleaning up the mess from the party and we went home. The boys were out cold when we got home so we carried them to bed then went to bed ourselves. I woke the next morning fed my family then went over to dad's since he asked me at the party to go to his house today to talk to him. I arrived at dad's and sighed. Paul was taking the boys to the beach with the rest of the pack and I'm going to join them once I'm done at dad's place. I knocked on the door, Bella answered looking half asleep and I knew dad was making her get up every day at 6 in the morning she was not happy about it.

"Good morning dad. Now what was so important I had to come over without Paul or the kids?" I asked after hugging him and Ashlynn, dad sighed as Bella joined us at the table with a groan and put her head down.

"I want to know what happened for you to leave bruises on your sisters neck." dad asked, I glared over at Bella who shrugged at me.

"She didn't tell you she slapped my man, then demanded to know anything about the pack, or all the other bullshit she pulled since she's been here. I am not you dad I can't sit by and tell her she's doing wrong and expect her to fix it. She needs discipline or she will be no better that the very people you put in jail every day." I said while looking at dad. Ashlynn and I have had many conversations about Bella and she agreed with me.

"What about you?" Bella yelled, I looked over at her and sneered.

"I am not you Bella. I finished school, I went to college, got good grades, I didn't sleep around, I have a truck that I pay for, a steady job, two wonderful boys, and a great man at my side. I am also turning 21 years old next month, I am out of dads jurisdiction, you are not." I said while I watched the emotions roll over Bella's face, I knew she hated me.

"Bella I am really tired of telling you stay out of my business." I said before walking out of dad's house and going to the beach to be with my family. Not long after I got there Bella showed up with an Asian looking kid, I believe his name is Eric Yorki, and he follows Bella around like a puppy and it makes me nausea. I was sitting in the shallow end playing with my boys and watching the bigger boys play in the deeper end, but Paul is never that far from me.

"Paul the carnival is in Seattle what do you think about taking the boys tomorrow?" I asked while Paul and I sat on the blanket and the boys made sand castles.

"I think its a great idea." he said I nodded. I watched Bella as she made out with Eric then they both left and I knew Bella wasn't going home. Paul and I took the boys home to sleep, after both boys were in bed, we laid down and went straight to sleep. The next morning after breakfast and the boys were in school, Paul and I went to work. I walked out of the hospital and stood in front waiting for Paul to pick me up I heard a cackle. I looked around and saw fire red hair, so I moved to the woods so humans couldn't see us. I glared as I looked around for the she devil the pack has been trying to get rid of for months.

"I'm here fire crouch what the hell do you want?" I demanded still looking for the bitch, she came out finally with a sneer on her face.

"I am going to make you pay for killing my James." she said with sneer, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"James should have walked away when I gave him a chance." I said watching her every move, she shifted nervously.

"You still are going to die" Victoria said, I rolled my eyes at her.

"No I won't you will though" I said as I felt the fire rise up my arms. I am getting so tired of this bitch.

"I have powerful friends even if I don't finish you here today, they will" she said and I laughed.

"So do I hun, and the Major has been looking for you." I said making her eyes widen in fear. I finally got tired of waiting for her to make a move so I threw a fire ball at her killing her instantly. I went back to the hospital to find Paul heading in my direction following my scent.

"What were you doing over here babe?" he asked putting his arm around my shoulders and stirring me towards his truck.

"Ending Victoria" I said with smile, Paul stopped walking and stared at me for a moment before laughing.

"Thank god it's over. Did she hurt you?" he asked checking me over, I smiled at him.

"No sweetheart she never touched me." I said smiling at him then kissed on the lips. He grabbed me in a tight hug and held me.

"I don't know what I would do without you baby." he whispered while breathing in my scent.

"I love you Paul and I'm not going anywhere." I said, he nodded giving me one more squeeze before pulling towards his truck once more. The car ride home was quiet until we got home, Paul dropped me off since it is our turn to host a pack meeting, he left to get the boys from school while I started on the food. I started cooking Salisbury steaks, mashed potatoes, gravy, rolls, side salad, cheesecake, and honey glazed baby carrots. Paul returned home with both boys who were really happy about seeing everyone today. Paul walked by me and smacked me on the ass, I started laughing because he was always doing it and he never cared who was around. Paul and I listened as the boys told us how their day was, while we continued to cook. The pack showed up a few moments before dinner would be finished.

"Alright everyone we need to find a way to finish the red haired leech before she can kill anymore people." Sam said after everyone finished eating.

"No we don't, Cora ended her today while she was waiting for me to pick her up from work." Paul said, everyone looked at me, I grinned at everyone.

"No more worrying for now?" Emily asked, I nodded at her, she sighed in relief. I looked over at my door when it hit the wall and I glared at Bella who stood there looking smug.

"Again Bella you were not invited here and I sure as hell never said you can just walk into my house without knocking and I know Paul didn't." I said getting pissed off at my sister.

"So your my sister therefore I should always be welcomed here." she said, I glared at her.

"Leave now or I will have dad arrest you for trespassing on private property." I said glaring at her, she sneered back at me before huffing and leaving.

"One day she will grow up" I whispered to myself, I sighed as I returned to the pack. We talked for the rest of the night, we decided to get together next Saturday for a bonfire with booze. The next day we woke up early, ate breakfast, dressed, then went to the carnival. We stayed there all day, Paul won Logan a Godzilla stuffed animal, he won a stuffed dinosaur for Ashton and won me a large yellow cat. When we got home the boys were so tired that they fell asleep as soon as they were put into the car. Paul and I hadn't laughed that hard in months when we were at the carnival and the boys had so much fun. The rest of the week was the same, work, home, and clean. Saturday finally arrived and it was Emily's turn to cook, we drove out to the beach and set up our area, and watched as the Forks kids arrived and started setting up their own area.

**SORRY CHAPTER IS SHORT, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!**


	6. Chapter 6

The guys just finished setting up the tables for the food when I heard the whining of Bella.

"Mike come on, you know Jessica will never have to know." I looked over at Bella and she looked like she was trying to get Mike to leave with her. I saw a girl behind Bella looking very pissed off.

"I already told you Bella no, you are not worth cheating on my girl with." he said then walked away still not noticing Jessica was behind them listening. Bella looked over at us and sighed but she looked like she was thinking about something. A few hours later everyone is having a great time and the kids from Forks have been drinking a lot. I stood next to Paul as we were watching our boys play with Kim and Claire, Jared and Quil's imprints.

"Paul let's have a little fun and forget about Cora and those bratty boys." Bella slurred, I raised an eyebrow at her as she started petting Paul's chest, and stomach. I could feel my anger rise as Bella continued and Paul looked ill, Paul was trying to push her hands away but he could only do so much without hurting her. My anger flared when Bella grabbed Paul's dick. I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away making her fall on her ass.

"You need to get the hell away from here before you end up in the hospital Isabella." I sneered, she glared at me.

"I could give him everything he could ask for." she said with a smirk.

"Yeah if he wanted STDs. Leave my man and kids alone Bella I mean it." I said standing in front of Paul so she couldn't grab him no more. I watched as she walked around Paul and grabbed his ass, I raised my fist and knocked her ass to the ground.

"I told you he is mine." I said sneering down at the stupid girl, I quickly grabbed my cell phone and called dad to pick Bella up, when dad got there I explained what had happened. Dad did not look very impressed with Bella lately. Paul and I watched as dad carried Bella do his cruiser and left.  
>"Let's go home baby" Paul whispered I nodded, we gathered the boys, when we got home made sure both boys were asleep then went to our bedroom. I watched Paul closely as he stalked me in our bedroom, once he was in front of me he grabbed a fist full of my hair and grabbed my ass pulling me closer to him.<p>

"I am yours always babe never doubt that." Paul said before kissing me hard, I kissed him back loving his dominating personality. I loved Paul and everything about him. Paul pulled me even closer to him there was no space between us as he walked me backwards to our bed. Paul shoved me onto our bed and climbed on top of me, kissing my body as he went.

"Oh god Paul please" I called arched into him as he started sucking on my breasts while he had one hand in my panties. Paul finally took the last barriers away from us and thrust into me hard.

"Harder Paul" I called as he started thrusting harder and faster into me while holding me tightly.

"I love you Cora" Paul said as he kissed my neck never breaking stride. Paul pulled out an flipped me over onto my hands and knees then slammed back into me wrapping an arm around my waist while the other one pulled my hair.

"PAUL" I called falling over the edge with Paul, he bit me again, marking me again.

"I am yours always." I whispered before falling asleep. I woke the next morning deliciously sore, showered, dressed, then went to the kitchen to make breakfast for my family. I smiled as my boys came into the dining room and ate their breakfast. I watched as they ran out of the house to play while I cleaned up the kitchen. Paul sat at the table telling me all about his past conquests so I could be prepared for them to come around again. We talked for awhile then we grabbed the boys to go to the beach again for a bonfire with the elders, dad, and Bella. I sighed when we pulled up to the beach and Bella was already there with a black eye which made me grin. Paul sat down on a log while I sat between his legs and both our boys sat in my arms. I giggled a little with dad forced Bella to sit next to him and Ashlynn and was not allowed to move. We listened to Billy tell the legends of the tribe, imprinting, and the cold ones, I watched Bella's face closely as she listened to everything. I could tell Bella was trying to gather information on our tribe to use against us if the Cullen's came back. The thing Bella didn't realize is Jasper already knew all with permission from the elders of course. I smiled as Emily motioned for me to join her to help set out the food. I stood up, and put each boy on one of Paul's knees so I could help the imprints set out the food. Once the food laid out, I made my boys their plates, then my own before sitting back down with my boys while the pack made their plates.

"Momma can we look for sea shells?" Logan asked, I nodded with a smile both boys ran off laughing. I watched them as Paul sat down next to me with his large plate full of food and started eating. I started laughing when both boys were knocked over by a small wave, they got up and laughed after a moment of confusion. I felt Paul get up so I looked up at him but he just grinned and went over to my dad pulling him away from Ashlynn and an angry Bella. I shrugged my shoulders, and smiled when I saw Leah just arrived with Embry. After getting their plates they sat over by me and Leah started talking about her and Embry's fist date and how perfect it was. I had completely forgotten how weird Paul had been acting all day as I talked to Leah and Kim about everything we could think of.

"Cora?" I looked up and smiled at Paul who had his had extended to help me up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up, I raised an eyebrow at him when he went down on bended knee.

"Cora, you have been the light of my life since you can back home, you became a mother to twin boys and have been helping me raise them and protect them. I love you more and more each day. I know we have only been together for 5 months but I want you forever. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and mother to all my children?" he asked, I covered my mouth with my hand in shock as he opened the ring box and I stared at the ring it is a beautiful Lois Hill ½ cut tw diamonds 14K white gold, the trio of round diamonds crowns the ring while more round diamonds and milgrain flow along the band.

"Yes Paul I will marry you." I said as a couple of happy tears fell from my eyes, Paul slipped the ring on my finger and it is a perfect fit. Paul grabbed me in hug and spun me around kissing me in pure joy. I could faintly hear people cheering and whistling at us, but I couldn't really think about it I was so happy.

"Congratulations Paul and Cora" Dad said hugging us both, I giggled a little before thinking him.

"You know he asked me permission." dad whispered while he was still hugging me. I looked at him with a huge grin and nodded knowing Paul had commented about it months ago. I looked over as Ashlynn hugged me and saw Bella looking a little green with jealousy. The pack had known about Paul's proposal so they set up this little party as an engagement party. Bella left the party in a huff of anger saying something about a kid named Eric. The entire pack even dad sighed a breath of relief when she left. A few hours later I noticed the guys were looking towards the woods.

"What is it Paul?" I asked while shielding the boys from whatever was coming.

"I don't know babe." he said wrapping his around me just as two men with guns came out of the woods, I knew who they were immediantly as my cousins on my mother's side.

"This is the wolf pack Dean but I honestly don't think they are dangerous. They have women and children here." Sam said, I raised an eyebrow at them since they hadn't even noticed me yet. I let go of Paul and stepped in front of Sam who took the Alpha's position to protect everyone.

"I don't care Sammie, dad said they all need to go." Dean said raising his gun only for me to step in front of him.

"Dean that is enough." I said glaring at him that's when they got a real good look at me.

"Cora?" Sam asked, I looked over at him and nodded. They both hugged me tightly to him and I could hear Paul growling.

"Dean this is my family, they don't hurt anyone if anything they protect their people from a stronger vampire known as cold ones. That's why they shift. Bobby knows this. Why are you here to erase such a great group of men?" I demanded, Dean and Sam watched me closely then looked at Paul who was still growling.

"If they are so great than why is that one growling at us?" Dean asked raising his gun to point it at Paul.

"That is Paul Lahote, my fiance and mate. Don't point that gun at him Dean Winchester." I said glaring at him, Dean lowered his gun as Sam Uley came forward.

"I will be more than happy to explain, I am the alpha of this pack." he said, I smiled at Sam who nodded, I made introductions to everyone.

"This is Dean and Sam Winchester my cousins." I said smiling at Paul who took a deep breath.

"Momma are you ok?" Logan asked coming up next to me and tugging at my jeans.

"Yeah baby I'm fine" I said sitting down on a log pulling both of my boys into my lap and hugging them tightly.

"Momma?" Dean asked, I smiled up at him as Paul sat behind me wrapping us all in his arms.

"Yes, I adopted these boys when I found out Paul was raising his twin brothers alone. They started calling me momma about 3 weeks after Paul and I started dating then they took to calling Paul daddy." I said smiling as he nodded. Dad and Sam told both Dean and Sammie about the legends of the tribe, imprinting, and phasing. Making both Winchester brothers understand a little better and angry at their father for trying to get them to destroy an innocent tribe and pack.

"I'm sorry for any trouble we have caused you Cora and it is nice to see you again." Sammie said hugging me, I hugged him back.

"It's alright I can handle a little bit of trouble. Just remember John isn't always right." I said hugging Dean who nodded and hugged me tighter than Sammie, I knew he always thought of me as a little sister and not a cousin, but that was always fine with me. I watched as Sammie and Dean left with promises to stay in touch this time, then the pack all left to go home for the night. After the boys were safely in bed Paul and I went to our bedroom and claimed each other all over again before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry about the late update, I lost internet for a week, but I am still working on this story.**_

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I dressed in tight Levi jeans, a white button shirt, a black leather vest, and black motorcycle boots, I braided my hair then went down to the kitchen and started making breakfast. I started giggling when Paul wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck. He turned to make a cup of coffee I smacked him on the ass. I plated the kid's plates while dodging Paul's hands as they tried to smack me back, we were laughing the entire time. We sat down to eat and talked about our wedding.

"I don't want a huge wedding, I think a small ceremony on the beach with just our closet friends and family." I said as I washed dishes with Paul watching me.

"I think that would be perfect babe. What would you like me to wear so I can get my clothes already and my groomsman can get their clothes together?" Paul asked I thought about it.

"A nice pair of jeans and a white wife beater." I said grinning at the look on Paul's face.

"Are you serious?" he asked watching me for any sign I was messing with him.

"I am completely serious, I am not like Bella and into the whole Cinderella bullshit. I will of course wear a wedding dress but it's not going to be all frilly and big." I said sitting on Paul's lap and cuddling into his chest. I kissed him gently on the lips, as he wrapped his arms around me. We sat like that for a while just relaxing in each others arms. We both jumped when the phone started ringing, I started giggling while standing up to answer the phone.

"Hello" I said through my giggles.

"GET OVER HERE NOW AND BRING PAUL WITH YOU." dad yelled before hanging up, I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it then looked at Paul who shrugged. We dropped the boys off with Emily then went to my dad's to find out what the hell was going on.

"What is going on?" I demanded when I walked into the house and found dad sitting in his recliner staring at me, Ashlynn was in the kitchen making lunch, and Bella was sitting on the couch looking smug.

"Would you mind explaining this?" dad asked handing me a positive pregnancy test, I stared at me.

"Why would I explain this? It's not mine, hell dad I don't even live here. Why would I come all the way over to your house just to take a pregnancy test?" I asked, glaring at Bella who was now getting nervous.

"Either you are about to have a new son or daughter, or grandchild, but it is not from me." I said glaring at Bella who was now sinking into her seat, Paul stood behind me with his arms crossed glaring at everyone.

"Ashlynn?" dad called I watched as Ash came into the room and smiled at me.

"Yes Charlie?" she asked, I looked at dad who was now looking ashamed of his self for even considering the test was mine when I didn't even live here.

"Did you take a pregnancy test?" dad asked, Paul wrapped his arms tightly around me trying to calm me down.

"No Charlie, maybe it is time to look at your perfect angel Bella, she is the one causing problems not me or Cora." Ashlynn said before stomping into the kitchen, I raised an eyebrow wondering what in the world was going on in this house when I left. I watched as dad sighed and looked at Bella who smiled innocently at dad, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Bella? Are you pregnant?" dad asked, calmly and gently, I shook my head while glaring at him.

"Of course not daddy, I'm not the one living with my boyfriend." she said while trying to look innocent.

"Yeah just the one sleeping with any boy who will sleep with you. Why don't we go to Sue's clinic she will give us all pregnancy tests to see whose lying." I said while glaring at Bella who looked frightened.

"I agree with you Cora, hell even I will get the test done." Ash said coming into the living room and stood next to me and Paul. We all watched dad as he thought about it then looked at Bella who was looking hopeful. I watched smugly as dad stood up and grabbed Bella by the arm and drug her out of the house, we followed while listening to Bella protest the entire time. Paul and I jumped into his truck with Ashlynn who was very angry at dad for accusing me of pregnancy then softly asked Bella if she was pregnant. We arrived at the clinic and I was very concerned, dad seemed thing he had the right to know if I was pregnant, I don't live with him and I'm almost 21 years old, what could've been so bad about me having a baby.

"Paul what is going on?" Sue asked coming in from the back.

"Sue Charlie wants to have all the girls in his family tested for pregnancy." Paul said while I sat in a chair and Bella tried to talk Charlie into letting her out of this.

"Alright Charlie, but I don't see how Cora and Paul's depended pregnancy is any of his business but whatever." Sue said while walking into the back with me and Ashlynn right behind her. Charlie was still dragging Bella around by her arm. Sue took blood samples from each of us and told us that the test results will be in in a week. I left with Paul without even talking to dad. Once home I started cooking dinner while Paul left to get our boys. After dinner I called Leah to tell her about today then about the wedding.

"I want you and Emily to be my bridesmaids." I said while sitting on my front porch on the phone with Leah.

"OH MY GOD REALLY. Yes absolutely." Leah yelled I pulled the phone away from my ear and started laughing at her excitement.

"Are you done?" I asked she started laughing in joy.

"Yes Cora I'm done" she said giggling, I grinned as Paul came out of the house and sat down in a chair next to me.

"I want to go shopping for the wedding tomorrow, but I would like you and Emily to go with me." I said Paul was playing with his phone and laughing.

"Absolutely, I can pick Emily up tomorrow at 8:30 and meet you at your house while Paul takes the boys to get new clothes for the wedding as well. We can go have breakfast before we start shopping then go out to eat when we're done." she said, I grinned and relaid everything back to Paul who nodded in agreement.

"Alright that sounds good, I will see you both tomorrow." I said then we hung up then went back into the house with Paul. After the boys were bathed, teeth brushed, and dressed Paul and I tucked them in then we went into the living room and sat down to watch TV.

"Babe if you do come up pregnant would you tell me right away?" Paul asked as we got ready for bed, I looked over at Paul who was now sitting on our bed watching me, I knew how much he wanted his own family but we had decided to wait at least a year after we got married to start trying for babies.

"Of course I would sweetheart, there is no reason for me to hide something like that from you. I just don't understand why dad thought that pregnancy test was mine when I don't live there and haven't been there in weeks." I said sitting next to him and cuddled into his side.

"I know just today has been one huge cluster fuck with your dad and sister. It just got me thinking about you being pregnant." Paul said as we laid down on our bed.

"I know baby, don't worry we will have our own babies in about a year." I said kissing him on the lips then we went to sleep with his arms wrapped around me. I woke the next morning and took care of my routine before getting my purse together.

"You boys be good and listen to your daddy." I said hugging them both as Leah came down the road.

"We will momma" they said together kissing my cheek. I hugged and kissed Paul as Leah pulled into our driveway. I jumped into Leah's car and waved at my family as she drove away.

"Alright, what are we buying today?" Emily asked as we sat down at a small diner for breakfast.

"I want to get Paul's wedding band, my dress, the bridesmaids dresses, the bridal jewelry, order the bridal bouquet, order the cake, a cake topper, the garter, shoes, a headpiece, and toasting flutes." I said looking over a list, both girls look at me shocked.

"What?" I asked after we ordered our food.

"Paul isn't going to be able to wear a wedding band without ruining it during a phase." Leah said taking a drink of her coffee.

"You forget Leah I am an Elemental witch, I can spell his ring just like his clothes, it will just disappear when he phases and reappear when he phases back. I'm doing the same for everyone." I said smiling as the food arrived. We talked the whole time about what I wanted for my wedding. When we finished eating we headed out to a bridal shop in Port Angeles, we walked in and started looking around.

"I found the perfect bridesmaids dresses girls, come try them on." I called Leah and Emily, they came around the corner and looked at the dresses I choose. The dresses are an A-line/princess one-shoulder knee-length chiffon with ruffle bow in a grape color. Leah and Emily smiled at me before grabbing the dresses and going into the dressing rooms. I sat down in a chair to wait to see how great the girls looked. I heard a throat being cleared I looked up and gasped at how great the girls looked.

"You girls look beautiful." I said smiling at them.

"These are the ones" Leah said turning around making the skirt flare in the movement.

"Yes they are" I said, I smiled as they went back into the dressing room to change again. I continued to look around and I finally spotted the perfect dress. It's a A-line/princess v-neck court train chiffon with lace beading sequins, lace up back and cap sleeves. I found the dress in my size as well so I went a head and bought it. I looked around some more and found a pearl/sterling silver jewelry set, a silver wolf laying down with a bride leaning against it's side cake topper, a 2-piece pure satin, the one to keep is silver, the other for throwing is white with a light blue plastic heart pendant, a pair of satin stiletto heel pump sandals with rhinestones, and personalized lovely birds silver toasting flutes.

"Alright now that we have everything from here let's go get Paul's wedding band." I said as I paid for everything then led the girls out to my car. We talked the entire trip to the jewelry store, but once there we all got excited and started looking around. I finally found a brushed finish and beveled edges white tungsten carbide men's wedding band.

"It's perfect" I said paying for it then placing the spell on it that I wanted to.

"Alright last stop" Leah said as she drove this time to another bridal store that sold cakes, and bouquets. I grabbed one of their books and started flipping through as the girls started trying out their free samples. I found a white lily bouquet, wrote it down on the order form, and a black floral, white fondant, a hexagon shape and 4 tiered wedding cake, I wrote it down on the order form as well, then paid for it all after giving the owner a the date I was getting married on. We decided to have lunch then go home for the day, since everything was taken care of for my wedding until the morning of I could relax. Emily said that she will keep all my things hidden in her closet until the day of the wedding. For a whole week I've had to hear Bella bitch and complain about the pregnancy test dad made us take. Sue called us all to her office today and I was a little smug knowing my sisters lies are about to be discovered in front of dad. We are all sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Sue to finish with her patient. Paul had to be at work but I swore I would inform him of what happens while he wasn't there.

"You know this baby could be Paul's." Bella whispered I glared at her then smirked.

"No it can't" I said standing up, moving to the opposite wall and leaned against it.

"How would you know? You weren't there when it was conceived." Bella whispered since she didn't want dad to know that she already knew she was pregnant.

"Because a wolf can't sleep with anyone that isn't their imprint so good try." I said smirking at the look of shock that crossed Bella's face.

"Charlie, I have the results of the test you wanted your girls to take. Bella is the one pregnant." Sue said and walked off, but not before patting me on the shoulder. I started snickering, I couldn't help it because Bella looked like a fish out of water, dad was turning an interesting purple, and Ashlynn was leaning back in her seat smirking. I turned and walked out of the clinic. I couldn't stay around dad when he accused me of being pregnant when I am of age to have children but when my 17 year old sister does become pregnant he stands there like an idiot. I got home and turned the radio on full blast and started singing and dancing to the radio while cooking dinner for my family. I looked up when I heard Paul chuckle, I started giggling then grabbed his hand and started dancing with him. We laughed and played around until it was time to get the boys, I kissed Paul before he left.

"What happened at the clinic?" Paul asked after the boys were in bed later that night. I told him everything that happened and he looked ill when I told him what Bella had said.

"Um gross." Paul said making me giggle at the face he made.

"So who did you ask to be your groomsman?" I asked a few moments later.

"Jared and Sam, they are all so excited about our wedding." he said chuckling as we got ready for bed.

"I know what you mean the girls were so excited too." I said kissing him on the lips before snuggling up in Paul's arms and falling asleep. I woke up the next morning to the phone ringing.

"What?" I asked looking at the time and finding it only 4 o'clock.

"Cora, I am so sorry I accused you of the test." dad said, I could tell he had been crying because his voice cracked.

"Alright dad why don't you get some sleep and you can deal with everything in the morning." I said, I could hear Bella screeching.

"I don't think that's possible. Bella is not very happy with her new husband." dad said snickering, I sat up a little in the bed very confused.

"Husband?" I asked I could feel Paul shift behind me.

"Yeah, I found out who got her pregnant and the made them both get married." he said chuckling. I started laughing along with him, waking poor Paul up as well.

"Well I need to go back to sleep dad, I have a few appointments in the morning." I said, we hung up with each other, but I continued to snicker.

"What is it?" Paul asked groggily.

"Bella is now a married woman." I said, Paul looked at me for a moment then started laughing, after a few minutes we cuddled back up together and went back to sleep.


End file.
